


Second's Not the Same

by rinnwrites



Series: The Devil's Backbone (Winteriron Drabbles) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Background Steve Rogers - Freeform, Cheating, I don't know what this actually is, I'm Sorry, Kinda freeform-ish, M/M, Mentioned Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Not exactly Steve friendly, POV Tony Stark, Pining, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnwrites/pseuds/rinnwrites
Summary: Vignettes of Tony's stolen moments with a Bucky who belongs to someone else.





	Second's Not the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeehhhh, I wrote half of this in a dream trance and tacked the other half on to see if it made any sense. Idk if it does but here it is anyway XD
> 
> Based on Halsey's "Is There Somewhere"

 

Tony watched him dance and couldn’t help the giggle that burst from his lips, stifling it the best he could with the bedsheet.    
  
In his defense, a very scantily clad Bucky Barnes demonstrating the Jitterbug to no music, socks brushing against the cheaply carpeted floor, and long hair bouncing around him was top tier amusement. Blue eyes seemed to shine in the dim light and Tony’s heart stuttered.    
  
Bucky grinned, collapsing on the bed and crawling over to Tony, swiping a cigarette from the pack on the bedside table and lighting it up to take a long drag. He cuddled in close, passing the cigarette over to Tony, who took it and mimicked Bucky’s drag. 

The buzz of nicotine was nothing compared to the high of Bucky’s lips on his neck, his shoulder. He closed his eyes and exhaled, making the room as hazy as his mind.

 

*****

 

When they stumbled into yet another hotel room, the club’s flashing lights were still dots in Tony’s eyes. He hadn’t expected to see Bucky there. Certainly hadn’t expected him to approach and drag Tony away. He hoped no one saw them leave. 

He was lost in thought when a tug at his wrist pulled his attention. Bucky pulled him to the bed and fell back, dragging Tony over him and the sight made his breath catch, his heart flutter. Dark hair against white sheets, framing his pale face, those eyes only overshone by crooked white teeth biting down on a swollen pink lip. 

“I thought we said this couldn’t happen again.” he managed, short of breath.

Bucky’s grin was almost sinister, “This is just the beginning, Tony.”

Even as he ran his fingers up Bucky’s chest, pushing away fabric to reveal toned abs, he shook his head. This shouldn’t be so easy for either of them, but the pull was strong, heavy. 

Tony couldn’t have this, not really. He wasn’t the one who got to keep Bucky’s heart, so he couldn’t let him in like this. 

Not that it stopped him from leaning down for another kiss. 

 

*****

 

He held his breath as he typed out a text. He’d been the one who wanted to stop this. Steve was his friend, and what they were doing behind his back was wrong. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it. About Bucky’s hands on him, arms around him, body against his. 

This had come at a time that Tony most needed it. He was a disaster, his brain was a mess, but he found that when he clung tight to Bucky, and the comfort he offered...the pain was less. There was an easy silence that somehow drowned out the noise of his mind.

He hit send. 

_ ‘Meet me?’ _

 

*****

 

Sometimes he can pretend they aren’t terrible people. 

His head is cradled in Bucky’s lap and sweet nothings fill his ears. Bucky waxes poetic, murmuring about the stars in the sky and the vast universe of wonder he saw in Tony’s eyes, and Tony melted, his whole being buzzing with contentment. 

Then Bucky’s phone went off. 

Tony didn’t have to ask. It was Steve. Looking for his boyfriend. The one that Tony was keeping from him. 

It was no wonder Steve was angry all the time. 

For a moment Tony wondered what lie Bucky fed him to be here, and felt bad for the man. 

Until he remembered that Bucky always went back to him. 

He was cold as Bucky left him alone in the empty bed. The door clicked shut and in the silence, sweet words echoed through his mind. They faded as he remembered that no matter what happened in these stolen moments, Tony always came second. 

He couldn’t decide if second was worth the tears. 

 

*****

 

Maybe it’s not real, and maybe he’s not his, but when Bucky smiles at him, touches him, whispers in his ear...Tony thinks he might love him, to resist is futile, especially when that look in his eyes hints that Bucky could maybe love him too. 

Or at least they can both pretend. 


End file.
